


Suit up!

by pony_express



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 12:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11380305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_express/pseuds/pony_express
Summary: Why red?





	Suit up!

There’s nothing terribly exciting about the leather jacket. It’s bright vivid red colour perfectly contrasted the dull rubble of her current surroundings; it’s all grey from dust and despair. And that’s part the reason she takes it from her brother; there’s a certain chill in the air, she wishes to vanish.

The jacket then becomes more important to her over the next few hours. After Pietro dies it becomes one of her only sentimental attachments to him, for he picked it out for her. Even though it was picked off the street, it was the way it was picked out. Even though it was a case of whatever was to hand, it became a lot more.

It symbolised the beginning of her time with the Avengers. She “became” an Avenger when wearing it, and continued to fight on their side in it. She was wearing it when she felt Pietro’s death. When she saved the world. When she won a lot, but lost even more.

So, later, when she became an Avenger in training, and needed a new outfit, she chose red for those reasons. For that leather jacket that was so innocent, now so heavy with memories. For Pietro.


End file.
